What Zero Doesn't Know
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: For ben4kevin; thank you for your patience, have a drabble of a 1000 words as a gift. Summary: What Zero doesn't know, won't hurt Kaname... Rated M for kink, implied yaoi, implied smut, suggestive themes, Kaname's cunning, naughty mind...XD Oh! Warning: Puns!


A/N: This one is for ben4kevin for the infinite patience that has been bestowed upon me in relation to a dedication I've been working on. All my wves!

Truthfully?

Life is hectic. My flash has been stolen. I've been busy with physical rehab after my surgery, CSEC exams, college registration, a part-time job, and trying to find the scraps of paper and napkins and old notebook where all my most recent stuff is. Plus, there's the bonus of freaking out about ben4kevin-sama's dedication that was completely on the flash drive and back-up CDs that my idiot sister accidently took with her when she was moving out…which got stolen…

-heavy sigh-

Whatever, I got a kinky, semi-cracky plot bunny that just won't go away as I researched some stuff for 'Love Game.' So sit back, relax, and enjoy!

-beam-

I know it did wonders for my frustrated mind.

-blissful sigh-

Like I said before, writing is very therapeutic…

Note: This is not related to the 'Love Me or Love me Not'- series whose first published fic is 'Love Game.' So read without worries my friends; I know I tried to type without any of mine transferring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. But I do own a new flash drive I got for my birthday. This time, I'm sending all my files as e-mails to all my cracky, fangirl friends every time I update them so that they'll be in reach should tragedy strike again.

~What Zero Doesn't Know~

It all started with a single spank, from hunter to pureblood prey in retaliation for a smug, smartass comment that had made the silverette groan with arousal and blush in embarrassment all at the same time. It would seem, that after all Zero's backchat and snide side comments about Kaname love of all things kink, that he actually had a fetish of his own, Zero was keenly enticed by cum.

…Well, more specifically anything relating to his cum and his beloved's ass…

Nevertheless, the brunet had been having a swell time teasing his lover to the brink of maddened, horny irritation, and had slapped the Kuran's rear once as punishment as the other stood bent over the sink brushing his teeth.

The sudden, sharp jolt and the high-pitched, keening mewl as resounding 'smack,' echoed through the bathroom had been enough of a give-way…

"Tsk, tsk, Ka-na-me~!" Drawled Zero; in a practically perky fashion. Finally, the teasing tables had turned! (A/N: I usually hate to do this in the middle of fics; it interrupts the flow but…Yay! Alliteration!)

Taking a deep breath to shave-off his raging blush, Kaname replied in turn. "Says you…? But, what a naughty boy we are, Zero-Chan! Spanking your elders so suddenly…" Giving the other are heart-racing, soul-searing, groin-throbbing look; sultry to the point of sheer, saturated sin, Kaname rubbed his reddened cheek gingerly, slowly, purposefully…

Silence.

And Kaname stared at the blank face of Kiryuu Zero, before looking lower; his cock for some strange reason, always seemed to be more honest and straightforward when it came to things of a sexual nature, and though it was one of Kaname's absolute favorite parts of Zero –a little ways after larynx for giving Kaname (and unfortunately by extension, the world at large), the great gift of his voice, his mind that dubbed Kaname worthy of sharing his thoughts with (a privilege that, fortunately for Kaname McJealousLoverPants, few were graced with as Zero could do this wonderfully exasperating impression of a wall at will when he didn't feel like playing nicely and sharing), and most importantly, all the way at the top Zero's heart, that blessed him with its love- it was still playing back up to Zero face in terms of expression because it only had two of its own; elation –or elevation- and dejectedness –that is, descent. Though it did have this half-hard, erm…half-mast look, yeah, that. Half-mast.

…And speaking of 'half-mast,' guess which look that _cocky_, _long_ faced bastard was wearing –or _not_- now…?

A moment's more worth of pause passed as a smirk curled on Kaname lips.

"You're such a dog, Zero…" Murmured Kaname as the silverette remained frozen. "If you don't get moving," he said to the stillness as he took a testy step into Zero personal bubble. "I'll make you my bitch," He whispered breathily in Zero's right ear before nibbling the outer shell. Of course, he had no such plans, (God knew Ze wasn't ready for that), but the Hunters' Association Heir didn't know that.

Gathering no reaction.

Kaname pulled away three or four paces, pouting.

A few seconds of puzzled thought later, and a light bulb appeared above his head…a darken bulb. Brow twitching, he gave it a not-so-friendly tap to get it going, and beamed when, after a mere nanosecond of flickering on and off, it lit up brilliantly.

…Every man loves being given 'a helping hand.'

"Come on puppy," Cooed the Prince of Vampires as he extend his hand so that it was level with a certain, faved part of Zero's anatomy. "Come here," He continued; making soft, teasing kissing noises as he stepped closer.

Looking the blank faced man in the eye, Kaname finished off with a command; grabbing Zero's manhood as he did so, "Shake."

Then there was a flurry as the pureblood's hand was removed, he was tossed over the ex-human shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and then promptly transported back to the bedroom and deposited none-too-gently (not that he minded; if Zero was always a gentle lover, he would get bored) onto the bed.

Manhandled coarsely and quite crudely unto his hands and knees when the level-A ignored the level-E's direct order and dared to yawn tauntingly in non-verbal retort; to Zero's annoyance the bruises disappearing before they properly even appeared, Kaname was then properly fucked back into his place of placid submission.

…Or so Zero thought…

Later that morning –closer to noon really- as they slept, Kaname tallied the score of how many times one or the other had tricked the other into doing their sexual bidding. So far, it was him in the lead with an even twenty, and as for Zero… well, in this instance Kaname thought he might have been appropriately named…

But now that he had hit his bi-decade lead, there came a problem: should he even tell Zero that he was losing? Or rather, inform the other they were even playing in the first place?

Hum… decisions, decisions…

It was morally correct for him to at least tell the silverette about the existence of such a game, but… Well, the brunet wasn't exactly known for having a perfect moral compass! No pureblood did! His arrow pointed to Zero's sexy, tsundere face, not north like the other regular, every day compasses' did for god's sake! So why should he have regular, everyday morals, if he was neither regular nor someone the world was graced with every day! (Zero would have sassily muttered: 'Thank God for that!' right about here.) If that wasn't telling then you needed to have your head checked…!

Then again the Kiryuu was the Kuran's better half for a reason, and if was rather fun to talk about it to Takuma right in front of the amethyst-eyed male and not have him understand what exactly the ruby-eyed male was saying…

Besides what Zero didn't know, wouldn't hurt the Kaname.


End file.
